A Surprising Visit
by NecroQueen
Summary: Dante is stressed with no release lately, and Nero happens to provoke him at the worst possible time. All warnings are grouped into this: don't read if you don't like accurately graphic sexual situations or non-consensual situations.


Let's get one fact straight for the record: Dante loved pussy

A/N: In my opinion, there just isn't enough love for poor Nero out there. Elitist fantards, of course, say he's not a good character as they bash the overall game (which I've enjoyed the most out of them all, as long as automatic is turned off). Most female fans are too into the twincest to give him a chance, while some picture him as a reincarnation or completely possessed version of Vergil (it's only his arm, ladies). While all that is good and fine, as it is the wonderful world of fiction, and most are well written and entertaining, I can't help but yearn for more DantexNero in the world! With Nero being his own character! Therefore, without further adeu, here is my first stab at it. By the way, I've been on hiatus for over a year now, but I've still been writing. I'd actually rather no one looked at my old stories if possible. I have many stories I hope to type up and post soon, so tell me if you like it and there may just be more to come!

Let's get one fact straight for the record: Dante loved pussy. He didn't understand how anyone couldn't, in fact. His second love was a good set of tits. How could sex be fun without watching and feeling the way the soft flesh bounced with each thrust? Third was himself, with pizza coming in at a close fourth. Sure he had an ego, but in his own mind, he had every right to. He was strong, self-reliant, and damn sexy. As far as he knew, there were only two chicks in the world that wouldn't jump on his cock in a heartbeat. If they came around, that'd be great, but he was fine with the way things were when it came to them.

Now onto Dante's logical dislike when it came to the human world: human males. While they still took precedence over most demons, they tended to get in the way of the things he loved. They took the hottest chicks before he even had a chance to get to the bar; they didn't have tits; they still tried to hit on him sometimes, even without the important assets; they even got in the way of his pizza! He would never forget the day his neighborhood pizza place had run out of pineapple slices, then having to see the last bunch on a pizza go out in a guy's hand… while his other one was occupied with a hot girl's waist- with big tits! He couldn't stand dudes…

An especially annoying one was that dumbass kid Nero. At first, he was a minor annoyance, then an ally, then an acquaintance, then an even bigger annoyance. The idiot didn't even have to try! What vexed Dante was that, even with the bad attitude, immaturity, and helpless lovesickness, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the brat. Sure, he did have that flashy demon arm, which would catch almost anyone's interest, but it wouldn't be enough to pique Dante's. The fact that he managed to successfully summon Yamato was another amazing feat, but that wasn't it either. The mystery of not being able to pinpoint the sudden curiosity only succeeded in annoying him more. If only he had a good distraction.

Sadly, he didn't, though. Demons seemed to be popping up left and right, leaving him little spare time, which he had to spend resting and refueling. This meant no sex, nor any of his normal indulgences for that matter, making Dante a very dull boy. To make matters worse, even hunting wasn't a good distraction, as he spent the time wondering if the kid was nearly as busy. He could only hope that time would fix things, letting him get back into a Dante-style "peaceful" routine, so he wouldn't be fixed on something so trivial anymore.

Had he believed in such a thing as fate, he would have also believed that it was against him. His exhaustion and frustration took a new level with each passing day. His lust seemed to have been locked away for eternity, and he could have sworn he forgot what sex actually felt like. In essence, all he had left was anger, frustration, and a dangerous desire for release. It was all well on its way to a peak, when he heard an unusually loud, unwelcome knock at his door one day.

Barely moving from his signature position at his desk in response, he responded with, "Only taking emergencies, so come back when it is one!" It was meant to be a warning instead of a greeting.

"Geez, sorry I bothered to knock! I guess the rumors are true, then?" came the vibrant, brash response in a familiar voice. There was also the appearance of that freakish blue arm to confirm that it was none other than "the kid", Nero.

"I hope this is just a rest stop. Bathroom's right there." he pointed, trying to ignore the little jab, even though he really took it much too seriously, given his current state of mind. Even though he had been stewing in anger, he still realized it would be completely irrational if he didn't try to contain himself. Instead, he decided to sit up, putting his hands on the desk instead of his feet.

Nero, though, had hidden skills in reading emotions, so he knew something was up. What he didn't have were skills in humility, retorting, "I heard things were getting a little tough for the old-timer here," pointing to Dante, "so I thought I'd throw you a bone and help out until things calmed down." That mouth did tend to get him in trouble at the worst times. Also, even his

skills gave him no clue as to what caused Dante's angry welcome. He was digging his grave deeper without even realizing it.

"Old timer?" Dante got up. "You mean successful, skilled, experienced, strong, half-demon devil hunter by that, I assume," he stated with marked emphasis as he stalked toward Nero with a feral look in his eyes.

Still feeling no remote fear, the younger one nailed his coffin shut and dropped it in the grave with, "Of course! You might be almost as good as me!" While just meaning to lightly tease with the jest, he noticed a deeper change in Dante's eyes, which finally made him feel like a brawl would end up in his loss. He started to take slow strides backwards toward the door. "Dude, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" were his first serious words of the night.

"You think you're hot shit, don't ya?" was the response as Nero's back came in contact with the door, Dante looming closer and closer. "You think you're so tough, like you're invincible. You have no idea what real pain is like."

"Hey, I've been sta-…" the boy's mouth was quickly covered by a strong hand. Dante laughed.

"Maybe you need a little lesson. What it's like to have your life depend on the person hurting you," was only a whisper, seeing as how his mouth was next to Nero's ear, while he held the boy in spot with his body.

"Mmnaph," was poor Nero's only plea, with his mouth held shut to the extent of a painful jaw. Dante still knew what he was saying though, from the look in his prey's eyes. In one swift motion, he turned the lock, pulled the kid away from the door, and slammed him to the ground. Nero would have had time to react, but the shock of the situation left him still long enough for Dante to quickly grab a sturdy sword, and slam it through his demonic arm, temporarily draining the power from it. With his arm useless, the younger man's strength was reduced exponentially, making resistance a waste. The older one watched the facial expressions throughout the thought process, grinning evilly as he noticed his lesson was already getting through.

Straddling Nero's legs, with an iron grip on his free arm, Dante taunted, "How does it feel?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh no, kid. You've got it all mixed up. You're the one getting fucked tonight." Nero's eyes widened as he registered how serious his recent friend was, while they scanned the man's body, stopping at the frighteningly monstrous bulge at the apex of his legs. All he could muster was a dreadful whimper, inadvertently exciting the man even more.

Dante was sure to save the small talk for later, as he couldn't wait any longer to fulfill his need. He realized at that point that the brat annoyed him for very specific reasons. With a good look, while muscular and toned, he had some very attractive feminine features, added with the exotic hair that was close to Dante's own shade. The physical features and the attitude summed it up for the half-breed: He wanted to dominate him. He needed to get the little brat to submit and fuck whatever brain matter he might have been in his head out. The thought sending an electric impulse to his cock, he fell even further into the depths of his violent lust.

With his free hand, Dante undid his pants, pulling his swollen cock free, before swiftly grabbing one of his guns from its holster and holding it to Nero's head. Sliding himself up the boy's body, he positioned the head at the incompliant mouth.

"Suck. Try anything funny and I will kill you." Nero had the feeling that the statement was honest, and slowly opened his mouth with humility. He now understood what Dante said before this started. He was feeling a pain he hadn't felt before: betrayed, weak, vulnerable, and disgraced. The head alone took up much of his mouth with its size, so the horrible sensation when Dante kept shoving more and more in almost made him vomit. He used all his control to keep it down though, for fear of being shot.

"I said suck. Now."

Having no clue what to do, the boy tried to recall any porn he had watched involving fellatio. He started by trying to imagine it was a popsicle, which didn't work too well since he knew a popsicle wouldn't taste so horrible, nor would it be shoving itself down his throat, but it was all he could work with. He tried to swirl his tongue around in time with Dante's slow thrusts, while using his cheeks to stimulate him further. He must have been doing something right when he heard a deep moan, looking up to see Dante's eyes closed with his mouth agape. For some odd reason, he couldn't help but feel his own libido come to life at the sight.

Abruptly, the cock was pulled from his mouth long before he thought it would be. He looked down to see his own saliva glistening in the light. Dante was sliding downward, taking the gun off of his face, but never breaking aim, while he also released his left arm.

While unbuttoning Nero's pants he teased, "You've been a good boy so far…" which caused the boy to instinctively try to protest, only getting him a good pistol-whip to the temple, rewarding Dante with a satisfying groan of pain, "but I knew it wouldn't last long."

Finally, the man ripped the pants off the helpless boy, exposing him for all to see (underwear weren't a necessity to Nero).

"What's this," he eyed the kid's half hard cock, "don't tell me you're actually enjoying this. I haven't even done anything and you're getting hard!" Nero contemplated a response, but reasoned that positive or negative would result badly, thus he kept silent and motionless. "I'll take that as a yes. After all, who could resist this?" he finally got a subtle eye roll, which he responded to with a chuckle that almost sounded sane were it not put in the current situation.

Without further adieu, Nero's legs were forced apart, making his tight pink hole available to its attacker. Dante, now losing his anger to a more healthy lust, debated if he should keep up the painful sadist act, or actually prepare the poor kid for what was bound to be a painful experience. Since he had done well with his mouth, the older man decided he could treat the kid with some preparation. It was a good choice, seeing as how he could hardly get a finger in at first. Shoving his whole cock in would have surely torn the kid badly and possibly even hurt his own manhood.

He marveled at the different feeling of the ass as opposed to a pussy. While it had no lubricant, it was surprisingly soft and smooth, even though it desperately held his finger, trying to keep it from going any further. The boy, though, didn't seem entirely put off by the　experience. Instead, his cock was visibly getting stiffer. Finally, the finger was buried to the hilt, giving Dante a chance to wriggle it around, ensuring enough space for a second one to intrude. After scissoring the two and twisting them around a bit, he finally forced in a third one, emitting a surprising gasp from the boy. He looked up and noticed the shut eyes, open mouth, and shallow breath. So he had discovered that Nero was, indeed, a masochist. That was fine by him, as it would only make the events more interesting.

Dante was getting bored, since he had to take so much time just saving the boy some pain, but he had come to his senses enough that he knew he didn't want to outright destroy Nero's anatomy permanently. The sight wasn't so bad, either. He couldn't deny the sexual attraction any longer, even though he was baffled as to how it came to existence. His thoughts wouldn't let him contemplate that at this point, only allowing him to register the trembling legs, heaving chest, and beautiful face he had at his disposal. Nero, on the other hand, was cursing himself for not being able to control his reactions. If only he'd had more experience with intimate situations, he may have been able to act like he wasn't enjoying the attention. At least this cleared up the confusing thoughts that had really brought him to Devil May Cry.

Finally fed up with fingering, Dante leaned forward, pulling down the zipper on Nero's top, quenching his visual thirst for more of the boy's skin. He decided to show some affection by teasing the kid's nipples with his fingers (still holding the gun in the other hand just in case), before the inevitable pain of his ravaging. His cock twitched with anticipation while it grazed the soft skin of the other's leg. How soft would it be inside him? It would surely feel different than it did with his fingers, and he was ready to find out.

Leaning back and planting himself in a steady position, Dante grabbed Nero's legs to reposition him for the intended act. He had holstered the gun, knowingly giving the victim the chance to fight back, and half expecting him to. Surprisingly, Nero took no initiative in said given chance. Part of it was most definitely that he had actually learned something during this encounter so far: he was completely dependent on Dante, and sometimes he had to bear pain in order to avoid more peril. Yet, the bigger reason was that he wasn't feeling like the victim anymore. There wasn't going to be any rape or (more) battery there that day, because Nero found himself wanting it almost as badly as Dante did.

He could feel the swollen tip pushing at his unwelcoming muscles, not heeding the resistance at all. Thankfully, the stretching had made this experience bearable for Nero. When the entire head was in, his breath was already coming short from the tension his body felt, making him thankful that Dante took a moment. Whether it was for his sake or because of the pleasure the man was feeling, he didn't nor did he want to know. He couldn't hold back the sensations caused in his own body by the intimacy, though, as his nipples stayed as fully erect as his cock while his heated skin got even fierier from the rush.

Dante couldn't take looking at the state of his friend while staying still, which resulted in a loss of control as he forced himself almost all the rest of the way much too quickly. Nero had been enjoying himself, but he'd quickly forgotten that as he was blindsided by a flash of pain, causing a strangled yell from deep in his throat. His sadism completely washing away, Dante felt terrible.

"Shh, shh, shh! I'm sorry!" he whispered as he tried to calm the boy, leaning down and caressing his side with one hand, while the other balanced their position. After a few moments the harsh sounds turned to heavy breathing as the pain dulled inside Nero. Not sure if he should continue or wait for a cue, Dante just shifted enough for Nero to feel it, hoping to get a reaction.

Luckily, the reaction was a shifting of the hips to allow further comfort during the intrusion, meaning the boy was ready for things to continue. Finally in as far as he could go, Dante moaned with satisfaction at the wonderful warmth he felt hugging his cock; and, yes, Nero was even softer inside than he could imagine. Now came the rough task of pulling back out to the head, which proved slightly strenuous yet, all the while watching his companion's reactions. All the kid was doing was looking back at the scene, seemingly entranced by the situation at hand, while struggling to keep his breathing at a normal level.

With more ease, Dante slid back in to his full length, faster than before, but getting a much calmer reaction this time. While still painful, the full eroticism of their current position made it more enjoyable for Nero, successfully bringing his previously disheartened cock back to life. As Dante pulled back and slid in again, he grabbed the now rigid cock in front of him, pumping it in time with his currently languid thrusts. If only the boy knew how much he was holding back at the moment. He wanted to want for a specific reaction until he started going full force.

The jerking being a very welcome development, Nero propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring the pain it caused his right arm, rolling his head back and moaning in the long awaited pleasure. This is what sent Dante over the edge. Although he had been trying to find the right angle to hit the boy's pleasure spot, the fact that he would tease him with that action made him unable to be gentle anymore.

Unexpectedly, his hand slammed down to the base of Nero's cock as his own slammed deep into the boy. The sound of his balls slapping the other's soft skin would have been heard were it not for the sudden cry of pleasure the boy emitted as his back spasm into an arch and his eyes clenched shut. By sheer luck, Dante had found the spot he was looking for at the exact right moment. He'd be sure to hit that from then on, if it kept getting such a sexy reaction.

"Such a tease," he, ironically, teased.

"Wha-? Ah God! Dante!" Nero couldn't think, let alone speak coherently as Dante's rod kept slamming into his prostate. He couldn't even feel the hand on his cock anymore, as all sensation was drowned out by that one bundle of nerves. Finally opening his eyes for a moment, he noticed Dante with his back hunched a little as one arm wrapped tightly around his leg, the other planted on the floor beside the boy's waist. There was also a look he'd never seen before. As his mouth hung slack, letting out huffs in time with each thrust, and his eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust, he refused to turn them away from Nero's form, as if doing so would somehow ruin the situation. In reality, he was just entranced by the kid's oblivious sexuality, wanting to drink it up and burn it in his memory as much as he possibly could.

Noticing the rhythm breaking and the breathing getting harder Nero pleaded "Don't stop," in a desperate attempt to make it last longer, even though his own body was ready for satisfaction also. Dante made no attempt to reply, although he was determined to make the boy blow his load before he even began coming. He strategically focused his attention on the tip of Nero's cock, while making sure every thrust hit the prostate full on, all the while wondering how the kid hadn't come ten times by that point. Pressing his middle finger directly at the tip, he used his thumb to caress the sensitive tract along the underside, while using his index and ring fingers to stimulate the circumference where the head met the shaft.

Just as he'd predicted, in mere seconds Nero made his most guttural moan as fluid exploded, its projectile force landing it on his own chest, along with Dante's hand. As he was coming, his anal muscles tensing to the point in which Dante could hardly move, the other man couldn't hold back any longer, as he released even more spasms of his own thick seed inside the boy. It was a strange feeling, but not necessarily a bad one as he dully felt the liquid going even further up into him than its producer could have. Needless to say, the two of them needed a little while, laying with Dante on top of Nero while their bodies remained entwined, to come around from their exhausting endeavor. Alas, coming around wasn't so sweet.

His head finally clear of lust, Nero slowly put together what had just happened to him. He had been violated, shamed, and disrespected to an outrageous degree by someone he considered a friend. His arm was still rendered him generally immobile, which was a blessing for the man on top of him. Even though it ended up feeling good, he was, to sum it up in one word, livid. He could have feigned calm forgiveness until the sword was taken away, then beaten the living shit out of Dante immediately afterward. He could have come up with an elaborate plan to get back at him in the future, be it by physical or psychological means. He could have even tried to keep it as a card to play when he needed a favor. There were many rational plans he could have gone with at this moment.

But let us remember who this is making the decision. Nero, being the foolhardy boy that he was, decided to go with the least effective action: lashing out before even thinking of anything else. Although hoping for a completely different reaction, Dante half expected this from his companion, pulling himself away just in time to miss a human fist to the temple. In one fluid motion, he jumped to his feet while putting his dick away and fixing his pants.

"Calm down"

In response, Nero grabbed the blade in his demon arm, not caring about the slice it made in his palm, and flung it toward his attacker without aim or precision. The sword easily missed the target, but its thrower wasn't giving up. While he really wanted to cover himself, since pants weren't readily available, he decided to go for another attack; this time, with his devil arm. Something happened that he was unprepared for, though, foiling his plans of vengeance. Since his arm had been pinned for so long, and he had nowhere near enough anger to trigger his demon side while it was, it just felt heavy and weary from lack of blood flow, making its actions with more to be desired. Also, as if his hurt arm wasn't bad enough, the moment he stood, it felt as if some invisible force was stabbing inside his ass, while the outer hole burned like it had been torn open. Little did he know, it really had been.

His drive was great, but his body was in shambles, making the poor kid begin to fall forward from the stalled lunge he'd been meaning to take. Seeing this, Dante quickly moved to save him from face planting just in time.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Nero struggled to get away, only to fall further into Dante.

"You need to relax and lay down," the man held tight to prevent the boy from falling away.

"I need pants! And for you to stay away!"

"Fine, I'll give you pants and let you sleep in my bed"

"You think I wanna sleep in a bed with you?!"

"I never said I'd be in it, idiot"

"But you have been in it!"

"Would you rather I threw you out on the street naked?"

"YES!" Nero had shouted much too soon for comfort. Dante knew that, even if the kid was ignorant to the ways of the streets, he would regret that if he actually took him seriously.

"Well, I can't do that," he let the boy struggle like a small child as he carried him up the stairs.

"Because you're selfish!"

"No, because I care about you enough not to"

"Oh, but you don't care enough to stop yourself from fucking me?!"

Placing his victim on the bed as if he were made of fine china, Dante cringed as his crime was finally announced verbally. It sounded very different from how it felt, and he didn't want his friend to see it that way. In reality, though, what other way could he see it? Being the proud man he was, it was a struggle to figure out what to say, stalling his search for anything soft to cover Nero's lower half. Finally, he made his way over to the bed, handing the suddenly frail looking boy the best he could find.

"This is really hard for me to say, but… if I could take it back I would. I've never felt so terrible in my life. I felt guilty when I had to defeat my brother, but he had brought it on himself. You did nothing to deserve this, so…" there was a painfully tense pause, "I'm sorry." As Nero lifted his legs to dress himself, Dante was lowered further into his guilt when he saw the fresh blood on the highest point of his inner thighs. He hadn't seen anything on himself because he hadn't really looked. Now, he had to look away.

Knowing Dante was serious, but still livid at the circumstances; Nero slipped on the pants, lay on his side, and refused to say a word. Dante, getting the hint, left the room and closed the door, feeling a sliver of hope due to the lack of negative response from Nero. It wasn't the ideal positive, but it also wasn't the ideal situation. All he could do now was sit at his desk and wait, maybe ordering a pizza and reading a magazine; keeping up that careless façade as his mind kept spinning at the prospect of what could happen after the kid rested. He wasn't fearful of being hurt too badly, but he was fearful of losing the boy as a friend. After a few hours, he succumbed to his own fatigue and crashed on the couch.

The next morning, he woke with a start, never having gotten the events of the day before off of his mind. Immediately, he made for the stairs. He was sure that he'd find the room empty; that Nero had somehow snuck out when he was asleep. To his surprise, though, the door opened to a dark room, with a messy bed, still housing a much healthier looking Nero. Amazed that anyone could sleep that long, he lightly stepped closer to the bed just to make sure the boy was asleep, and not dead. With a closer look, he noticed the faint, open mouth breathing, getting a better look at the not so graceful sleeping form. Surely, he didn't normally sleep on his stomach like that, but the pain probably made him subconsciously choose that route. It was kind of cute in how innocent he looked.

It was also nice how Dante's own pants, which were a little big for Nero, had slid down just enough to show a teasing bit of hot ass he'd ravaged the day before. Though he felt sorry for the situation, he couldn't blame himself for wanting to claim that. He shuddered as he came out of his trance, now convinced that he was officially gay for the kid. Chuckling softly, he turned around, almost getting the door closed before he heard a faint noise.

"Kirie?"

His heart stopped for a record breaking amount of time. Nero had no idea where he was.

"Hey, who's there?"

He couldn't try and pretend he wasn't there, seeing as how he kid could see that someone was present. He opened the door back up and identified himself, expecting to see a look of horror as the memories came flooding back.

"Oh, Dante? Why are you here?" he paused, taking in his surroundings and cringing as he positioned himself on his hind, "Oh yeah! I forgot I came to your place! I remember arriving, but how did I get in your bed… with your… pants… in pain?"

He was completely torn at this point. Part of him was overjoyed that Nero couldn't be mad if he didn't know what happened. Another part, though, was disappointed at the lost hope of a better outcome. Yet another part wondered if he'd hit the boy's head that hard. Now he had to think about what to say when he answered. Should he lie and let the kid go on being oblivious to his lack of anal virginity? Should he tell the truth? Should he feign ignorance to the last parts? He had to think fast, or else he might have gone a different route than the one he ended up choosing.

"Well, uh, how do I say this…? Yesterday, you came in at a really bad time. I had been spiraling out of control mentally, and you had to have that attitude and those… looks," if possible, the infamous, powerful Son of Sparda was actually uncomfortable saying this, "so, I lost it, and I took advantage of your defenseless trust."

"How?" Dante was shocked by this question. He'd assumed that the hinting description would trigger the memories like it did in all the stories involving amnesia.

"Huh… uh… interesting question"

"What's so difficult? It can't be that bad," the kid looked completely oblivious to the discomfort he was arousing. If anything, he looked childishly curious, as if he were asking his dad how babies were made.

"Well, it is. I kind of…" he cursed himself for being such an emotional coward, reminding himself why he was never serious in most situations. "I… took advantage of you… sexually." There, he finally got it out.

"How?" Dante's eyes bulged bigger than he thought possible, as Nero just sat looking as docile as before.

"What do you mean 'how'? You can't figure it out yourself?" he didn't want to say the words that kept running through his head.

"I want to know for sure. What exactly did you do?"

Unable to take it anymore Dante finally snapped, "I fucked you, okay?! I raped you, hurt you, scarred you…" he trailed off, waiting for the inevitable onslaught of violence.

Oddly enough, the attack never came, verbally nor physically. When he finally looked over, he saw Nero still sitting the same way, looking happy if anything. He suddenly felt even more guilty as he realized he fucked the kid up so badly that his emotions were blocked, short circuited. That was until he was beckoned to sit on the bed beside him. At that point, he was just completely confused. After cautiously sitting, ready for a surprise attack any moment, he was blindsided with the next confession.

"Well, at least you didn't try to cover it up. Your honesty might even make up for your perversity," Nero took joy in the faces Dante was emitting, "Should I quit devil hunting? Take up a career in acting?"

"You…you made me…"

"You think I wouldn't make you suffer at all. I couldn't do it physically, so I had to do something. I guess we're close to even now, even though I still got the shitty end of the stick"

"Does this mean that," Dante paused, catching himself and reverting back to his normal self, "I'm gonna have to put up with you staying here?"

"Only if you want my help"

"What kind of help?" Dante thought aloud before catching himself.

"Whatever kind you want. It seems like you really need it," Nero finally closed the gap between them, confirming his forgiveness with a belated first kiss. Both of them being the spur of the moment types, it wasn't until the contact was much more intimate that they realized they were both utterly filthy. It was okay, though. Dante's shower was plenty big enough for both of them.

PS- I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. It's the same reason that I've been on hiatus for so long: I'm just too damn lazy to do anything to the best of my capabilities. Anyway, thanks for reading, especially if you took the time to make it this far!


End file.
